<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wanking with Wizards by torino10154</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083499">Wanking with Wizards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154'>torino10154</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: rarepair_shorts, Exhibitionism, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Slash, St Mungo's Hospital</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilderoy Lockhart is almost ready to leave St Mungo's. Almost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilderoy Lockhart/Dean Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rare Pair Shorts Number Game 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wanking with Wizards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <b>rarepair_shorts</b> Numbers Game Ficathon 2021 which supplied the pairing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're making a remarkable recovery, Gilderoy," Dean said, looking down at the clipboard which contained the most important aspects of Lockhart's case. </p>
<p>He's spent twenty years in St Mungo's before anyone was able to begin to repair the damage the man had done to himself all those years before. There was the possibility he might even be able to leave the facility in the not-so-distant future.</p>
<p>"I knew I could do it," Lockhart said, his chest puffed out proudly. "I defeated the Bandon Banshee, don't you know."</p>
<p>Dean sighed. "I do, yes." Alas, the incredible arrogance and narcissism were still present.</p>
<p>Looking up, his eyes widened as another problematic aspect of Lockhart's personality reared its ugly head. "Now, what did I tell you about that?"</p>
<p>"That it isn't polite to masturbate in public." Lockhart had got his prick out and was stroking himself a mere three feet from where Dean was standing. "We aren't in public. These are my rooms, though the dreary colour doesn't suit me at all." </p>
<p>Dean backed toward the door as Lockhart took a step forward, hoping to slip out before Lockhart got any closer. His hand on the doorknob, Dean kept his eyes on Lockhart's face, resisting the urge to glance down.</p>
<p>"Gilderoy, I don't want to have to restrain you." </p>
<p>"Restraints?" Lockhart said, slightly breathless as he began to stroke himself faster. "I knew you'd be the type."</p>
<p>Dean pulled the door open, stepped into the corridor and slammed it shut, locking it just as Lockhart's slack face appeared in the small window, his breath steaming up the glass.</p>
<p><i>Christ,</i> Dean muttered under his breath and walked to his office to add today's notes to Lockhart's extensive file.</p>
<p>But first, a quick wank. The one thing Lockhart hadn't lied about was his gorgeous cock.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>